Una lluvia de Sangre
by LittleSelene
Summary: Esta historia no es mía, pero intentad leerla, tal vez les guste...


Una lluvia de ................. Sangre  
  
Por: shaoran-kun, onegai shi ne!  
  
Nota de Asderel: Primero quiero que sepáis que esta historia no es mía, la verdad es que es de un compañero de clase que tiene... ejem... bastante imaginación, aunque sea algo extraña, por eso lo animé a que escribiera algo, bueno, no fue exactamente lo que yo esperaba, pero por lo menos escribió algo, ya que no tenía ganas de inscribirse a FF, yo me ofrecí a publicar la historia, y aunque no es del tipo que mas me gusta, probablemente habrá alguien que sepa apreciar su trabajo, pero como ya veréis, a el le gusta algo... o mejor dicho mucho la sangre y... la muerte, bueno, espero que leáis esto y le ayuden a superar su déficit mental (ja, ja, ja), bueno, ahí va...  
  
Nota de Shaoran-kun, onegai shi ne!: Esto es un Deathfic, eso es una historia donde todos los personajes sufren mucho y... la mayoría muere, así que si no les gustan este tipo de historias les recomiendo que no la lean, pero les apuesto a que les gusta.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP, por que si fueran míos, les aseguro que ya sería millonario ^_^, pero no lo soy -_-. Yo los tomo prestados solo por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de crear dinero $_$ ni nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era un día domingo muy soleado, Sakura estaba paseando con Shaoran, ella estaba en sus patines, mientras Shaoran iba al lado en bicicleta (no pregunten de donde la sacó :P), Shaoran le había dicho a Sakura que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, por lo que iban camino al parque, donde podrían estar solos, iban muy tranquilos, Sakura disfrutaba la compañía de Shaoran, pero claro, nada es eterno, pronto sucederían cosas que podrían cambiar considerablemente sus vidas, y el extraño futuro no se hizo esperar.  
  
Se habían ido por un extraño camino que ninguno de los dos conocía bien, por lo que cuando Shaoran dobló en una curva, no se percató de un poste de electricidad que había en la vereda, no pudo evitar el impacto y calló al suelo algo adolorido, él había caído en medio de la calle y su bicicleta estaba sobre él, lo que le causo una pequeña herida, pero suficientemente dolorosa como para evitar que se moviera, rápidamente Sakura se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - su cara mostraba preocupación.  
  
- Eso creo - le contestó Shaoran - pero me duele mucho la rodilla y no puedo moverla muy bien - rápidamente fijaron su atención en la rodilla, estaba sangrando, pero no era tan grave, Sakura trató de levantarlo, pero no podía, seguía con los patines puestos, y esto hacía que se cayera, se sentó en el suelo y se sacó los patines lo mas rápido posible, poniéndose los zapatos que traía en la mochila, volvió a tratar, lo estaba levantando cuando de repente ocurrieron muchas cosas, y todas muy rápido, un auto dobló la curva, Sakura solo atinó a correrse un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a salvo, pero Shaoran no podía moverse, fue algo que no se pudo evitar, el auto le pasó por encima a la Pierna de Shaoran, este gritó de dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MI PIERNAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luego se asomó alguien por la ventana del auto, Sakura vio rápidamente de quien se trataba, era Eriol, y sonreía (¿De donde sacó el auto?) - ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - rió malévolamente, luego aceleró y comenzó a perderse, pero justo cuando iba a doblar otra curva, repentinamente apareció otro auto, los dos chocaron, hubo una explosión, unos instantes después había muchas personas alrededor de lo que quedaba de los autos, llegó una ambulancia, se llevaron los cuerpos, los bomberos apagaron el incendio, la policía revisó el permiso de conducir de Eriol (¡Hey! ¿Por qué el tiene y yo no?), todo fue muy rápido, repentinamente Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, ya todos se había ido, pero ella seguía ahí con Shaoran, nadie los había tomado en cuenta, Sakura rompió a llorar al ver la imagen que siguió a esto:  
  
La pierna (la otra) de Shaoran estaba tirada al otro lado de la calle sangrando, ya tenía un gran charco rojo alrededor, y no paraba de sangrar, Sakura, en medio de su llanto, le habló a Shaoran.  
  
- Espérame aquí, yo iré a buscar ayuda, no te muevas (se preguntarán cómo demonios se va a mover con una pierna herida y sin la otra pierna)  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!- es lo único que pudo decir Shaoran, no era para menos, después de todo estaba con una pierna menos y una hemorragia.  
  
Sakura fue corriendo a buscar la pierna de Shaoran al otro lado de la calle, y con una expresión de asco en su rostro, la tomó y partió corriendo al teléfono más cercano, llegó a casa de Tomoyo (¡¿Ah?!) y entró a buscarla, bueno, en realidad no entró a buscarla, entró directamente al teléfono y marcó el numero de la ambulancia.  
  
- Aló, un niño fue atropellado en la esquina...  
  
- ...(palabras del teléfono)... No sé en que esquina, se me olvidó...  
  
- ...(mas palabras del teléfono)... ¡¡¡¡Cómo que no puede mandar una ambulancia si no saben dónde es!!!!...  
  
- ...(y siguen las palabras del teléfono)... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un niño inocente puede morir si no vienen luego!!!!!!!...  
  
- ...(está empezando a aburrir esto de las palabras del teléfono)... Kisama (idiota), mereces la muerte, estás condenada, crearé la carta muerte, y la ocuparé contigo, maldita infeliz... (sonido del teléfono) alooooo aloooooooo...  
  
- ...(sigue el sonido)... ¡¡¡¡¡Me colgaron!!!!...  
  
- ...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que insolencia!!!!!!!...  
  
- ...(al teléfono)... Aunque no me escuches, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Todo el poder de las cartas Sakura caerá sobre ti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura colgó y volvió a la calle, adonde estaba Shaoran, se sentó al lado de él, pero algo le molestó en el bolsillo, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el teléfono celular que Tomoyo le había dado.  
  
- Que tonta eres, estúpida Sakura, tuviste este teléfono todo el tiempo en el bolsillo y no llamaste desde aquí - se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Entonces, sacó el teléfono y llamó al número de las ambulancias, dijo la calle, lo que había pasado y en eso miró de reojo a Shaoran:  
  
Estaba inconsciente, no se movía, no parpadeaba, lo único que hacía era sangrar y perder la vida poco a poco.  
  
Le gritó a la señora que le estaba hablando por teléfono: - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayuda, por favor, está inconsciente, no se mueve, y respira con dificultad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ...(palabras del teléfono)..., ¡¿cómo que significa que está muriendo?!, ¡Es obvio que está muriendo!, Pero vengan rápido.  
  
Colgó, se sentó al lado de Shaoran y empezó a gritarle.  
  
- Despierta, por favor, no te mueras - gritaba entre su llanto - sobrevive, todo estará bien, no te preocupes, sólo se salió tu pierna, estás inconsciente y estás dejando de respirar, pero no morirás.  
  
En eso estaba cuando llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Shaoran, dejando a Sakura sola con el celular, la bicicleta, un charco de sangre, y..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡la pierna!!!!!!!  
  
Habían olvidado la pierna, Sakura, nuevamente la tomó con expresión de asco y fue corriendo a entregar la pierna al hospital.  
  
Cuando llegó al hospital preguntó por Li Shaoran y le dijeron que estaba agonizando en el pasillo, porque estaban en época de invierno (no entiendo como, por que al principio estaban en verano) y los hospitales estaban llenos de gente resfriada y que la gente que estaba en verdad grave se moría en los pasillos, esperando por ser atendidos, incluso llevaban la cuenta de cuanta gente moría en los pasillos: en ese invierno (o verano, ni yo sé que es) habían muerto 50 personas.  
  
Cuando lo fue a ver, le llevó la pierna a los doctores y, con la pierna en la mano entraron al pabellón.  
  
Sakura esperó y esperó, pero no salía, siguió esperando pero no salía, cuando estaba aburrida de esperar y se iba a ir para su casa, salió un doctor con una expresión que aparentaba ser triste, pero no se le podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro, simplemente puso la casa mas fingida que pudo y negó, ella esperaba lo peor, sabía lo que pasaba, pero no quería creerlo.  
  
- Lo siento pero lo perdimos, puede haber sido la hemorragia, o tal vez es que fue mucha anestesia o quizás fue el tajo que le hice en la yugular "accidentalmente", en verdad lo siento mucho - aunque todo aparentaba lo contrario.  
  
- No puede ser -dijo Sakura mientras rompía a llorar - no se puede haber ido, no sin despedirse, él sigue aquí, yo lo sé, el no me abandonaría.  
  
- No, no sigue aquí, bueno su cuerpo sigue aquí pero sólo es un cadáver, en este instante lo están tirando a la basura - dijo el doctor.  
  
- No puede ser, entraré a verlo - dijo Sakura obstinada.  
  
- No, no puedes.  
  
- Si, si puedo.  
  
- No, no puedes.  
  
- Que siiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
- Que nooooooooooooo.  
  
- Que siiiiiiii mil veces.  
  
- Que nooooooo infinito.  
  
- Que siiiiii infinito elevado infinitamente.  
  
Siguieron así hasta que Sakura entró corriendo al pabellón, lo primero que vio fue un carrito con las herramientas que ocupan para operar, luego vio la pierna y, por último, vio a Shaoran en una camilla, lo que le hizo romper a llorar (por 3ª o 4ª vez en la historia) y salir corriendo.  
  
Cuando iba saliendo, vio el carrito con las herramientas y vio su salvación:  
  
Una inyección, vacía y completamente lista para ser ocupada.  
  
La tomó, echó hacia atrás la parte posterior de la jeringa, haciendo que aspire aire, y luego se la inyectó en el cuello.  
  
Le dolió mucho pero lo hizo para ver a Shaoran en el otro mundo.  
  
Lo que al principio era dolor se fue calmando hasta que ya no sintió nada más, estaba muerta, comenzó a ver una luz al final de un túnel y escuchó una voz.  
  
-No puedes entrar ahora, estamos llenos de gente entrando por la época de invierno, tendrás que esperar, y si quieres saber de tu amigo, no está aquí, está en el mundo de los Card Captor, lástima que no seas una buena Card Captor, estarías con él ahora mismo.  
  
Sakura, al escuchar esto gritó:  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos, en la casa de los Kinomoto:  
  
Estaba Kero comiendo un chicle que había encontrado pegado en una mesa de la casa, cuando de repente se sintió sin fuerzas y se desmayó.  
  
Más que desmayo fue muerte, porque de ahí no se volvió a levantar.  
  
Murió porque la dueña de las cartas (Sakura) había muerto y de esa energía existían las cartas, por lo que desaparecieron y sin cartas, ¿para qué un guardián de las cartas? (bueno, esa fue la explicación técnica, pero la verdad es que murió asfixiado por el chicle.)  
  
En casa de Tomoyo, al saber que Sakura había muerto, Tomoyo fue al cementerio a ver su tumba, pero un mal paso la llevó a caer en un ataúd que estaba en un hoyo en el que iban a enterrar a un muerto. Se calló y luego se le vino encima la tapa del ataúd, y más encima un pedazo de borde del hoyo, lo que la dejó enterrada viva tratando de salir de ese hoyo en el que estaba atrapada. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que no pudo salir de ahí, lo único que podía hacer era gritar por ayuda, pero nadie andaba por ahí (eso parecía).  
  
En la superficie de la tierra, en el cementerio, estaba Meiling, que había ido a ver a Shaoran. Al escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo, Meiling creyó que era un muerto que se había salido de alguna forma del ataúd, o que era algún hechicero tratando de traspasar la barrera a prueba de necrófagos (en los relatos orientales aparecen habitualmente los demonios necrófagos, espíritus o hechiceros que profanan tumbas y se alimentan de cadáveres), o algún espíritu que vagaba por ahí por que tenía asuntos inconclusos y hablaba para asustar a la gente (véase fantasma.)  
  
Salió corriendo por el cementerio, pero se tropezó y calló justo sobre una cruz que estaba en una tumba. Para mala suerte de Meiling esa cruz tenía una punta muy afilada en la parte de arriba. Meiling se enterró la punta superior justo en su estómago lo que la hizo quedar inconsciente después de sufrir un inmenso dolor y luego la llevó a morir por desangramiento.  
  
Fin  
  
Nota: Así murieron los personajes de esta historia, ojalá odien a Sakura tanto como yo, para que se rían mucho con esta historia. Bueno, en verdad no es que la odie, pero me divierte hacer estas cosas. Yo creo que aunque les guste mucho Sakura, igual se reirán con esta historia.  
  
PD: Shaoran-kun, onegai shi ne! significa: Shaoran, por favor muere! (ja, ja, ja)  
  
Las opiniones expresadas en este programa son mera responsabilidad de los personajes, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura causalidad.  
  
Nota de Asderel: ¿Ven?, les dije que tenía déficit mental (ja, ja, ja), de todas maneras espero que valoren su trabajo, por lo menos algo escribió, es un avance, y esperemos que siga así y nos alegre con su manera de escribir tan optimista, era broma, de todas maneras, gracias por toso Shaoran-kun, onegai Shi ne! 


End file.
